Sympathy For The Demon
by CharmedOneForever
Summary: Alternate ending to Sympathy For The Demon. A little different, don't think it's been done before... Oneshot.


Summary: Alternate ending to 'Sympathy For The Demon', All in Paige's pov.

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters… blah, blah, blah… you get the point…

A/N: This idea just came to me as I was watching 'Sympathy For The Demon' about an hour ago. It's probably a load of rubbish but what do you expect when I decide to write at past midnight lol? Anyway, just give it a chance and let me know what you think : )

* * *

I took a deep breath as my eyes fluttered open and Phoebe came into focus above me. I realised with a start that I was lying on the floor having just been healed.

"Oh, Paige, you're ok, thank God."

I groaned, "What happened?" Without answering me she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, effectively cutting off all circulation.

I heard Leo's voice from somewhere over by Piper, "Good thing we were already trying to orb in when the barrier came down."

Then it all came back to me. Barbas had tricked Phoebe into thinking that I was him. She'd beaten the crap out of me and then stabbed me in the stomach with an athame. She must have realised that it was really me after I'd fallen unconscious. Pity she hadn't realised it a little sooner but never mind. I don't hold grudges. At least, not often.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Phoebe's grip tightened and suddenly I couldn't breathe.

I managed to choke out the words, "You're suffocating me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She released me and helped me to my feet before grabbing me and trapping me in her arms once again. For a second I thought my ribs were going to snap but decided not to complain. At least she wasn't trying to kill me.

Cole stepped forward, "I hate to break this up, but Barbas will be back soon."

"I'm ready." That was Piper, ever determined, ever ready to kick demon ass.

"Are you?" Leo directed this question at Cole. He was referring to the fact that once we stripped Barbas of his powers they'd have to return to Cole.

Cole didn't look very happy but you couldn't really blame him, "To take evil back, no. But I'm not doing it for me." He glanced at Phoebe as he said that. Very subtle… Not.

However, it seemed to work considering she released me from her death grip and went over to him. Before she had a chance to say anything Barbas suddenly appeared in the centre of the room sending out a blast of energy in all directions and knocking us on our asses. The small glass vial containing the power stripping potion slipped from Piper's grasp and smashed on the floor. Great.

"Miss me, my babies?"

What is with the weird way he addresses us anyway?

I scrambled to my feet, as did everyone else, and I watched as Piper tried to blast him with her exploding power. Unfortunately he deflected it and escaped harm. I guess that's another little power of Cole's.

"I'm a very quick study." He smiled smugly as he blew the smoke from his hand.

"What do we do?" My voice gave away the panic that was slowly rising inside of me and drew unwanted attention towards myself.

Barbas turned to me, "Still alive, I see."

Ever the protective sister, Phoebe stepped forward, "You leave her alone!"

Barbas flung out his arms creating two force fields. One trapping Phoebe and Cole and the other trapping Leo and Piper. Crap.

Barbas tutted and pointed his finger at them, "Naughty, naughty, naughty. Wait your turn." There it was again, that annoying, patronizing tone he always used.

Leo hit the force field a couple of times, confirming my suspicions. There was no way through it.

"Paige, orb the potion." Phoebe spoke as if it was the easiest thing in the world. She didn't realise how difficult it was to orb solid items let alone liquid ones!

I stated the obvious, "It's in a puddle!"

Piper looked at me and spoke quietly, "You can do it. Prue did." Was that supposed to boost me full of confidence? Because it really didn't.

Barbas must have sensed my uncertainty because he turned to me with a grin on his face, "Aye, there's the rub. You're no Prue, are you?"

Before I could even think up a witty response I heard loud footsteps coming up the attic stairs. By loud I don't mean as if someone was stamping, I meant the sound of high heels hitting wooden floor.

Then a woman came walking through the attic doorway. She had one of those cool, confident walks that successful people always seem to have. She had fairly long dark hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed completely in black and was, even though I didn't like to admit it to myself, stunning.

Even though I'd never met her before I knew exactly who she was.

I breathed it out in a voice lower than a whisper, "Prue…"

I felt Piper and Phoebe's eyes on me and knew they were speaking to me but my gaze was fixed on the sister I'd never met. She looked me straight in the eye with a cold stare before advancing towards me. Sensing danger I instantly backed away until I hit the wall behind me.

She reached me in a few short steps and glared at me, "You'll never be as good as me, how dare you try to replace me!"

I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come. She was right. She was Prue Halliwell, super witch and I was just Paige Matthews. How could I even think that I could ever match her skill level?

I could hear a little voice in the back of my head telling me that this was just Barbas's doing and that he was making me see things but at the same time I knew that this woman stood in front of me was solid and so real looking… It was hard to think anything else.

"They'll never love you, they don't even think of you as a sister. They just need you for the Power Of Three."

I felt her hand go round my throat and my breathing stop. What was it with everyone trying to kill me today?! I had a brief thought of how ridiculous I must look to the others who couldn't see the angry woman in front of me.

Something clicked in the back of my brain and suddenly, I wasn't afraid of her. How could I be? She was my sister, hallucination or not! I pushed her back and spoke in a defiant tone, "I've never tried to replace you, and I know I'll probably never be as powerful as you were but I'm still their sister and they love me just as much as I love them."

Piper's voice cut through my thoughts, "Paige! Orb the potion!"

I glanced past the make-believe Prue to the puddle of blue potion. I could do this, I was Paige Matthews, Whitelighter-Witch.

I thrust my hand towards it and called for it, "Potion!" The puddle disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs and then I flung it straight towards Barbas's face. It hit him directly in the mouth and he glowed blue for a split second.

The Prue in front of me suddenly faded away and I was left feeling dizzy and strange.

I looked back over to Barbas who had now dropped to his knees, his power ebbing away. The force fields holding everyone back disappeared as Barbas fell to the floor.

Cole set his jaw in a determined but hesitant expression before stepping forward. A dark blur emerged from the Demon's body and went straight into Cole making him glow an orangey colour. He swayed on the spot and took in a few deep breaths. He looked how I felt. Everyone watched him expectantly waiting for him to show some sign that he had in fact taken the demonic powers back.

Barbas struggled to his feet and flung out his arm at us as if to throw an energy ball but nothing happened.

Cole held up his hand and formed one, "Looking for this?" He still sounded a bit breathless but wasted no time in throwing the energy ball straight at Barbas, vanquishing him in an explosion that shook the room.

Phoebe looked at him somewhat fearfully and walked over to me, slipping her arm around my back. Although I felt a bit sorry for the guy I still put my arm round her waist, partly to keep my balance as I was still a little shaken up and partly cause I wanted to protect her.

We all stood in silence for a few seconds, unsure what to say but then Cole just sighed and fazed out. Probably gone to sacrifice a goat or something. Okay, my brain even freaks me out sometimes…

Later that night, Piper, Phoebe and Leo all headed off to P3. They invited me along too but I didn't fancy it. I know they were kind of worried about me after the whole 'Prue thing' in the attic but there was something I had to do.

I opened the Book Of Shadows back up to that animal conjuring spell of Prue's that I've been trying so hard to accomplish for the past couple of days. I knew I could do it this time. I wasn't trying to compare myself to her anymore. I was past that. I knew know that we're two completely different people with our own strengths and weaknesses. It was stupid to think I had to be as good as her for my sister's to accept me. They already did.

I mixed the different powders into the pot and ground them up then I seized a handful and threw it into the air. There was a poof of smoke and two doves appeared. Nodding in satisfaction I closed the book and patted it gently, "I wish I could have met you, Prue."

The moment was spoilt however when I heard a crash from downstairs and flinched.

Now the _really _tricky part… Trying to catch those damn birds!

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Time for me to get some sleep? Lol, leave me a review and let me know!


End file.
